Los Guardianes de las Gemas
by DarkKayser
Summary: Un joven criado por una familia no tan común, un deber y una búsqueda con encuentros un tanto raros para el. Mi primer fic así que disparen sus criticas para ver si sirvo o no xD
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primer Fic, con esto veré si es que sirvo o no para escribir,

así que por pavor digan todas sus criticas posibles, para ver si continuo o no, ademas de ver hasta donde puedo llegar

soportare cualquier critica... creo xD

sin mas palabras acá el fic

(Eso si de títulos allí si que soy bien nulo, asi que espero que los titulos se puedan cambiar xD)

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: El Comienzo**_

Un nuevo día mas en Equestria traído por la Princesa Celestia, En Poniville luce una hermosa mañana despejada gracias a los pegasos del clima, en el cual los ponys madrugan para aprovechar este día en diferentes labores, en cambio otros aprovechan para seguir descansando. Pero esta historia no comienza en este lugar, sino que mas allá de la gran Ciudad de Canterlot, específicamente en los bosques de las cataratas "Neighara" conocidas por su hermosa belleza, pero a su ves por sus peligrosos; pocos se han nadie se atreve a explorar a estos lugares por los rumores de que criaturas peligrosas viven alli…

-¡OPALO¡ ¿Dónde Estas?, papa nos esta llamando para desayunar- gritaba un joven unicornio de piel negra con rayas rojas, con crin y colas azules con algunas puntas rojas, algo que resaltaba es que tenia sus ojos de diferente color, el derecho azul oscuro y el otro rojo

- ¡Acá estoy hermanito¡- gritaba desde el cielo una tigresa blanca con unas vampiresas alas negras y de ojos azule, (se que se preguntaran por que me llamo hermano, pero eso lo responderé mas adelante)

-¿Dónde estabas?, te estuve buscando por mas de 10 minutos- refunfuñe

-Dark, hermano si tanto me encontrarme, por que no me buscaste por la esencia de mi gema- me mostró su collar que tenia una gema esmeralda verde en forma de corazón- ya que supuestamente puedes hacer eso ¿cierto?-

-Grrrr otra ves se me olvido que podía hacer eso-

-(¬¬) y después dices que yo soy la olvidadiza, ya vamos a casa que sino papa nos regañara por llegar tarde… otra vez-

-Si jeje, como siempre- dije con tono alegre

***Minutos después***

Mientras caminábamos divisamos nuestra casa y en el umbral de esta vimos a nuestro padre Vulcanus, el es casi igual que mi hermana, con la diferencia de que su piel es de un tono mas dorado y nos ojos verdes; el tenia una cara de muy pocos amigos en ese momento

-Ya tiene hambre- dijimos al unísono mi hermana y yo y nos reímos por eso

Al momento de vernos justo abrió la boca para regañarnos pero…

-Vulcan querido, ellos no tienen la culpa de que seas tan hambriento- decía otra vos saliendo de la casa; era una hermosa tigresa blanca, ella era nuestra madre Artemisa

-Pero Artemis ellos tienen la culpa por llegar tarde- exclamaba el

-Nada de peros, tu debes de dar el ejemplo a nuestros hijos de cómo hay que ser pacientes al momento de esperar-

-Pero, pero, pero-

Ella cambio su gesto de su cara para luego decir –No hagas que te lo explique de otra forma querido- mostrando una sonrisa que llegaba a perturbar a cualquiera

El habrio sus ojos como plato y entro casi corriendo dentro de la casa con la cola entre las patas; mi hermana y yo ya estábamos frente a ellos cuando hicieron toda esa escenita, aunque aun no sabíamos por que papa se comportaba así cuando nuestra madre asía eso, si sabíamos que aunque el sea temperamental o a veces orgulloso y que nos haya enseñado todo sobre supervivencia en estos sectores en donde vivimos y que nunca hay que temerle a nada, pero siempre el decía que algo era exceptuado a eso que era nunca hacer enojar a mama (nos reíamos siempre de eso)

Entramos y nos pusimos a desayunar, y si ellos comían carne mientras yo heno frito, pero yo después de vivir toda mi vida con ellos ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos comer eso

** **Mente de Dark****

-Bueno, creo que es hora de responder algunas preguntas, primero empezare con decir de que yo soy el único unicornio, mejor dijo el único pony de estos terrenos, nunca he tenido contacto con otros de mi clase. Tanto mis padres como mi hermana son de una estirpe diferente a las Manticoras, con la diferencia de que su cuerpo es de tigre y su cola es normal, conocidos en el mundo pony según mi papa como "Montaco", que aunque no soy de sangre directa de ellos igualmente son mi familia y no cambiaria nada de eso.

- Además hay otro motivo por el cual son especiales y nunca salen de estos terrenos, ellos son parte de un grupo de de una especie de "guardianes o portadores" de unas gemas singulares en si, bajo el mando de un dragón blanco plateado de ojos color esmeralda del tamaño de una casa de 3 pisos tan antiguo como estas tierras, su nombre es Dreico, quien es encargado de proteger y cuidar la primera gema que el llama "Gema Madre" que es del tamaño de su enorme garra (además de que es el único que puede tocarla vallase a saber por que) y esta quizás pueda que tenga vida propia ya que es ella la encargada de encontrar a nuevos "guardianes" para resguardar sus gemas "hijas" (que son en si parte de ella); y si se preguntan, si mis padres son portadores y hasta ahora sus ancestros de la familia Hope también lo fueron (si nos apellidamos Hope). Cada gema de un "guardián" es especial, ya que solo su portador es capas de utilizarla además de que al morir, la gema se desvanece y vuelve con la original ósea la Gema Madre.

-Mi padre me contó como fue que me "encontraron" y que sucedió después de eso:

- Flash Back del padre-

Era ya medio día y justo en este día mi pequeña hija Opalo cumplía 2 años, decidimos celebrarlo cerca del lago, aunque es peligroso por los alrededores pero tanto para mi como mi querida Artemis no es problema alguno, además los únicas criaturas con razonamiento y capacidad de hablar somos nosotros 3 además de Dreico, pero el esta al otro lado del Bosque, así que no cuenta por ahora

Pero casi llegando al lago escuchamos un llanto no muy lejos de aquí, la primera en ir a buscar el origen del sonido fue Opalo ya que es muy curiosa en sus cosas, por preocupación fuimos detrás de ella, y lo que vimos nos dejo algo perplejos, ya que vieron a Opalo jugando con un pequeño potrillo negro con rayas rojas que por su tamaño no debía de superar el año de nacido, no es muy común ver un pony por estos lugares ya que nadie de esa clase viene por estos lugares; pero el pequeño se veía con muchos golpes, además de un gran chichón cerca del ojo.

**- Pausa del Flash Back-**

-Que según mi papa puede que sea la razón por el cual mi ojo izquierdo es de color rojo- dije neutral mente

**-Continuación Flash Back-**

Otra cosa que vimos es que llevaba una pañoleta verde demasiado grande como para su tamaño, Artemis fue inmediatamente a tomar al pequeño además de que uso su gema que tiene propiedades curativas para curar sus heridas, aunque yo me negué y le dije que lo dejara a su suerte, pero ella se negó y al ver a nuestra pequeña que se divertía junto con el potrillo, Artemio le dio el "Amor de Madre" y me hablo para tomar la drástica decisión de cuidarme, aunque me negué, tuve que resignarme ya que ella estaba muy feliz al tomar esa decisión y no quería quitarle esa felicidad.

Tiempo después fuimos a visitar al Maestro Dreico y aprovechar de presentarle a Dark, ya que lo nombramos ya como uno de nuestra familia, el vive justo a "través" de la cascada, ya que alli hay una enorme cueva que va dentro de la montaña. Al llegar Hablamos con el y le dijimos lo de Dark, pero al momento de llamarlo solo escuchamos una par de risas dentro de la cueva, lo cual nos asusto tanto a nosotros como Dreico ya que allí estaba la Gema Madre, y nadie además de Dreico puede tocarla.

Al ingresar vimos lo impensable, ya que justo en ese momento los pequeños habían tocado la tan dichosa gema y ocurrió un destello segador por alrededor de 15 segundo y cuando pudimos mirar mejor abrimos los ojos como platos ya que vimos a los pequeños que seguían jugando pero que en sus cuellos tenían un collar; en Opalo había un collar con una esmeralda en forma de corazón, mientras que en Dark tenia un collar con una gema en forma de estrella de 6 puntas y que en cada una había un color diferente, pero que el centro era blanco. Dreico lo único que dijo fue – La Gema Madre ha seleccionado nuevos Guardianes-

**-Fin Flash Back del Padre-**

-Y después de ese suceso cada ves que podíamos mi hermana y yo nos fugábamos de casa para ir donde Dreico, que termino siendo como un segundo padre para nosotros ya que se encariño mucho con nosotros y de cariño le decíamos "Tio". EL nos "educo" con casi toda su sabiduría y al ser un dragón "mágico" a mí me enseño muchos conocimientos de estos, que me facilitaron muchas cosas

-Eso seria un resumen de mi vi..

**-Fuera de la mente de Dark-**

-¡DARK!- grito mi hermana

-AAHHHHHHHH!- me caí de espalda- ¡Que te pasa!, casi me tas del susto grrrr-

-Es tu culpa por estar tan distraído, además desde hace rato que te estoy hablando pero no me escuchabas así que opte por la mejor opción-

- De asustarme- gruñí

-No, de gritarte- dijo mientras reía

-(¬¬), bueno ahora ya te escucho, dime para que me hablabas-

-Te decía si vamos donde el tío Dreico-

Acepte, les avisamos a nuestros padres y partimos, pero al salir de la casa…

-Hermanito, hagamos una carrera hasta la cascada-

-mmmmm bueno, pero con una condicion-

-Ok pero cual-

-Que sea solo en tierra, ya que tu sabes muy bien por que – en efecto ella al volar no tiene ningun problema o mejor dicho obstáculos en el camino

- Ok acepto pero si tu no usas magia-

-mmmm ok, a la cuenta de 3 empesamos-

-¡3!- grito ella para luego salir corriendo

-¡TRAMPOSA!- grite mientras la seguia.

Si hay que decirlo, somos infantiles ambos y que; nos demoramos como 10 minutos en llegar corriendo, aunque ella llego primera yo le pisaba los talones

-Ves, gane como siempre- decía con tono de burla ella

-Lo dices por que partiste antes-

-Lo dice el lento.

-Te hubiera ganado si no se me hubiese cruzado ese maldito árbol gr.- en efecto choque con uno al tomar mal una curva.

- Si como no- se reía

-Ustedes no cambiaran nunca cambiaran- dijo una tercera vos riéndose al final

-¡Tío Dreico!- gritamos al unísono Opalo y yo

El resto de la tarde hablamos, reímos, jugamos casi hasta el anochecer

-Opalo creo que ya debemos irnos, se esta haciendo muy tarde- le dije a mi hermana

-Esta bien, pero eso si me siento algo cansada así que mejor usa tu magia para ir a casa-

-Quieres decir que nos teletransportémonos- dije con una risa

-Si eso teletrans… eso que dijiste-

Me reí ante eso- ok ok- mire a Dreico- Hasta mañana tio Ureico-

-Hasta mañana, ustedes para mi son una gran compañía para este solitario dragon- dijo el con un tono algo triste

-¿Y por que no has salido con otros dragones tio?- pregunto Opalo

-No puedo ya que debo proteger la Gema Madre-

-Pero por que no la llevas contigo- pregunte yo

-Lo que pasa es que antes mientras yo buscaba un lugar en donde poder quedarme permanente mente y poder descansar tranquilo llevaba la gema Madre y al ser de ese tamaño muchos otros dragones intentaron arrebatármela sin excito alguno para poder comérsela- explicaba Ureico

-mmmm, mañana intentaremos buscar una solución para ese problema para ver si es que puedes volver a salir algunos días sin preocupaciones, ¿cierto Opalo?-

-Cierto, además será una muy buena excusa para poder volver a venir – ambos le dios una sonrisa alegre a Ureico para que se animara y al parecer funciono

-Bueno bueno, pero eso será mañana, hasta entonces pequeños- lo dijo un poco mas alegre

-Hasta entonces tío- dijimos Opalo y yo

Cuando un aura rodeo mi cuerno paso algo diferente a otras ocasiones ya que tanto mi collar como el de Opalo brillaron al mismo tiempo y ocurrió una pequeña explosión en donde estábamos, en donde salí volando en contra de una pared

Me levante del suelo algo adolorido- Esto va a doler mañana, ¿no crees opalo?- pero no recibí respuesta- ¿Opalo?- igual- ¡HERMANA!- grite

-Ella no esta aca- me dijo Dreico

Mire hacia todos lados- Pero donde pudo haberse metido – dije preocupado

-Intenta buscarla con el hechizo que te enseñe para sentir la presencia de su joya, quiero confirmar algo- me dijo con tono preocupado

Y eso ise, me concentre para buscar su esencia y abrí mis ojos como platos y lo único que dije -Mierda- Dreico me quedo mirando ya que no solo sabíamos donde estaba mi hermana, sino que nos sorprendió el hecho de que estaba a casi un día de distancia de aquí

-Tengo que ir a buscarla- le dije a Dreico, mientras me alejaba

-Espera- me dijo el- te acompañaría si pudiera pero no puedo y ya sabes por que, pero toma esto- me dio un ¿arco?, lo mire incrédulo pero vi que tenia unos bonitos detalles además de que parecía un material muy resistente y continuo hablando- lo encontré antes de venir a vivir aquí, a mí no me sirve pero espero que a ti si es que lo ocupas, aunque esperemos que no pase eso-

- Gracias- le dije yo

-Además- continuo el- Y espero no equivocarme tendrás que pasar casi obligadamente si quieres llegar donde tu hermana por una ciudad llamada Canterlot , que ya antes te explique como era además de que esta poblada por ponys y si ya se que estas pensando ya que nunca te has encontrado con otros además de ti así que no te sientas nervioso por eso, pero que ase milenios que no la veo, allí veras a una conocida mía, dile que Dreico manda saludos, ten por seguro que la sabrás quien es

-¿Bueno?- dije yo con muchas dudas

-Ve para que llegues mañana en la noche donde tu hermana, también tengo el presentimiento de que tu gema te va a ser de mucha ayuda-

- Si tu lo dices, ya que nunca he visto que sirva de algo y pienso que solo la tengo de adorno- dije algo molesto

-Y no te preocupes por tus padre, ya que recuerda que antes en algunas ocasiones dormían acá, pero por favor no se demoren en volver- esto ultimo lo dijo algo ¿asustado?

Pregunte ante eso ultimo y me dijo que una ves mi papa le contó sobre el miedo a mi mama y el no la quiere ver en ese estado, me reí mucho por eso para luego salir a trote velos en busca de mi hermana como estará, pero conociendo ella estará bien… creo.

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada pido disculpas por el retraso, tuve una pequeñas complicación (jueron horribles .) xD

Ademas nunca pensé que esta historia tendría aprobación, soy happy ^^

Pero nunca he dicho que fui bueno en Lenguaje, Gramática, Lengua Castellana o como le digan . así que ya se que no soy el mejor en esto de escribir, aunque debo aprender si o si en estos tiempos .

Al final algunas explicaciones creo xD

Sin mas palabras acá va el capitulo

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: "Conociendo"**_

** POV 3º persona**

Dentro de una casa club en los terrenos de la granja Sweet Apple Acres, 3 pequeñas potrillas discutían de cómo obtener sus CutieMark.

-Bien chicas, ¿alguna idea de cómo obtener nuestras CutieMark?- dijo una potrilla de piel amarilla y crin roja, que además portaba un enorme listón rosa en su crin.

-No lo se, ya hemos intentado hacer todo lo que se nos ha ocurrido y nada funciona- dijo con desanimo otra potrilla de piel blanca paste y crin bicolor rosado claro y púrpura pálido.

- No nos rindamos aun chicas, recuerden que tenemos toda la noche para planear que es lo que podemos hacer para conseguirlas ¿cierto?– dijo levantando los ánimos la 3º potrilla de piel anaranjada y crin magenta .

-Cierto Scot, no podemos sentarnos a esperar que nuestra oportunidad apararesca mágicamente delante de nosotras- dijo la de crin roja mientras se acercaba a la ventana y miraba fuera de esta.

-Tienes razón, además eso seria imposi…- fue interrumpida al ver afuera de la casa club un destello que vieron las tres seguida de un sonido fuerte de un crujir de algo.

Las 3 potrillas se asustaron, pero su curiosidad fue mas grande y salieron a investigar que fue eso.

-¡Chicas miren eso!- grito frenéticamente la de crin bicolor mientras apuntaba a una árbol viejo caído pero que se notaba que tenia un bulto encima.

Las 3 pequeñas se acercaron y se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de un animal desconocido para ellas, además de que tenía algunos raspones y una herida en lo que definieron como su ala.

-¿Qué creen que sea ese animal?- pregunto la de crin roja.

-No se pero parece que esta inconciente por el golpe- dijo la de crin magenta.

- ¿Creen que sea peligroso?- con claro miedo en sus palabras dijo la de crin bicolor.

-No lo se, pero miren tiene un collar, ¿acaso será de alguien?- dijo la de crin magenta.

-Puede ser, pero puede que esas rasaduras y esa herida puede que se infecten- hablo la de crin roja.

Luego de unos segundos las 3 potrillas se miraron entre para luego gritar- ¡ CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS VETERINARIAS!- para luego y con el esfuerzo de las 3 llevaron a aquel animal dentro de la casa club en donde observaron con mas detalle como se veía; notaron que al parecer era hembra con rasgos felinos de color blanca con rayas negras al igual que sus alas. Después de eso se dedicaron intentar curar esas heridas de aquella felina y que en la mañana investigarían que clase de animal era; al cabo de un rato el cansancio les gano y se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

**Cambio de esenario a los pies de la montaña de Canterlot**

**POV Dark**

-[Valla, no pensé que me demorara tan poco en llegar a este lugar]- pensé mientras miraba lo que parecía ser la ciudad de Canterlot -[me pregunto si podré llegar allá teletransportándome sin ningún daño] – pensé ya que la ultima ves que lo intente en un lugar desconocido acabe medio día atrapado de cabeza en medio de unos árboles y que al final quede con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Con miedo cerré los ojos y me concentre para realizar el hechizo, al hacerlo abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme con lo que parecía una enorme además de bello jardín con algunas esculturas de piedras y algunos que otros detalles. Decidí explorar un poco el lugar antes de continuar mi travesía ya que no sabría cuando tendría otra oportunidad de ver este lugar aunque podría ser cuando venga devuelta con Opalo, pero quien sabe.

Después de varios minutos mirando por los alrededores sentí que alguien me estaba siguiendo así que disimule no haberme dado cuenta y apresure trote; a la vuelta de una escultura me escondí entre unos arbustos para poder ver a mi "perseguidor" sin que este se diera cuenta; aunque había poca luz a esa hora grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a una hermosa yegua de piel de un tono azul zafiro oscuro; de crin y cola de un azul oscuro y por su orilla de este un poco mas clara, claro que en ese momento bajo la poca luz que había brillaba como si estrellas tuviera además me llamo la atención ya que ondulaba como si tuviera vida propia. Me fije que ella miro para todos lados buscándome y al no encontrarme se dio vuelta para irse con la cabeza baja. Tome la decisión de seguirla por mi curiosidad hasta que se detuvo frente a una pequeña laguna en donde se echo al suelo.

En ese momento vi como una lágrima corría por su mejilla en lo cual me acerque -¿Por qué lloras?- en eso ella se para de golpe y me queda mirando –Disculpa si te asuste, pero después de que me perseguías y te fuiste te seguí hasta acá y vi que empezarías a llorar por algo y quería saber el ¿por que?- le seguí hablando.

-¿Acaso no correrás como otros por miedo a mi?- pregunto en lo cual mire extrañado ante esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso debería?- le respondí y tal parece que eso no se lo espero.

-¿Sabes acaso quien soy?- me pregunto con mucha duda.

-De echo no, además es la primera ves que hablo que no sea de mi familia?- esto ultimo le llamo mucho la atención ya que me pregunto como era eso posible, me senté cerca de ella y le conté que venia de viaje desde las cataratas Neighara en donde nunca he tenido otro contacto con ponys además de mi familia (eso si no le dije que mi familia era de una especie diferente ya que Dreico me dijo que a los ponys les asusta las especies que comen carne, tampoco dije nada de sobre el) y estaba en busca de mi hermana tras un extraño suceso desapareció y que gracias a un hechizo se que al parecer esta en un pueblo un poco mas al sur en lo cual ella me dijo que se llamaba Ponyville.

-Valla que extraña historia, además ese lugar me suena de algún lado pero que en este momento no lo recuerdo- dijo ella pensativa.

-Ni que lo digas, además fue culpa de esta gema- levante mi pañoleta para apuntarla- y la que tiene mi hermana la causante de que ella este ahora allá y que este en su búsqueda- dije mientras reía.

-Esa si que es una gema rara, además muy bonito ese arco que tienes, ¿lo sabes ocupar?-

-La verdad no, me lo dio mi tío antes de venir y me dijo que pudiera que lo ocupe pero eso lo dudo ya que no he tenido ningún problema-

-puede que solo lo haya echo por precaución, ¿no crees?- dijo entre risas- pero ahora que lo pienso me has contado tu historia pero aun no me dices como te llamas-

-Es verdad- estire mi pezuña- hola soy Hope, Dark Hope, un gusto- mostré una sonrisa.

Ella miro extrañada ese gesto pero hizo lo mismo – Dime Luna-

-Bonito nombre, pero ya debo irme- le dije cuando me levantaba.

-Pero por que-

-Es que debo irme ahora para poder llegar donde esta mi hermana mañana en la noche- explique.

-¿Pero por que no tomas el tren a Poniville?- me dijo Luna.

-¿Tren?, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunte con dudas.

-Creo que de verdad nunca has salido de tu casa- rió mientras.

-Si- dije un poco apenado.

Después de eso ella me explico que era eso y que podría llevarme a Poniville a medio día, me gusto la idea, además de que ella se ofreció a comprarme el boleto, me negué pero al final lo tuve que aceptar por su insistencia, pero me dijo que la estación habría en la mañana así que nos quedamos hablando el resto de la noche de muchas cosas en las cuales bastante no tenia ni la mas mínima idea-[Dreico, ¿hace cuanto que no sales?]- me pensé al escuchar tanta información nueva.

Empezamos a ver los primeros rayos del Sol, en lo cual Luna me guió hasta la estación, en lo cual me mostró un poco más la ciudad pero en el trayecto vi a algunos ponys que le hacían una reverencia a Luna (aunque también algunos tomaban un camino diferente al nuestro al vernos) no sabia por que lo hacían pero ella me dijo que lo ignorara, aunque seguía con la duda decidí hacerle caso en eso.

Ya en la estación ella se acerco a una especie de vendedor el cual parece que se sorprendió al verla; compro el boleto y me lo paso.

-Te agradezco este recorrido que me has dado Luna, además de este favor- dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Para eso están los amigos, creo si es que me consideras una claro esta- dijo algo triste.

- ¡Pero por supuesto que si!- dije casi gritando- además de que me has ayudado de muchas formas difer…- pero fui interrumpido ya que de improvisto recibo un "fuerte" abrazo de ella- Luna me asfixias- dije casi sin aire.

-Disculpa- dijo ella al soltarme- ¿vas a volver?-

-Por supuesto que si, además te presentare a mi hermana, capaz que se lleve muy bien aunque espero que no haya problemas cuando la traiga- dije preocupado al final.

-¿Por que habría problemas?-

-Ya lo veras, ya lo veras- dije para dejarla en duda en lo cual ella me miro extrañada.

Escuche que alguien gritaba para que se subieran al tren- Bueno, creo que me voy, volveré pronto – dije contento.

-Hasta pronto- me dio con una sonrisa.

Me di vuelta para subirme al vagón, pero antes de entrar me acorde lo que me dijo Dreico, me di vuelta- Luna, no se si este mensaje es para ti pero mi tío Dreico manda saludos y si no olvida eso!- dije mientras ella solo me miraba extrañada. Me despedí con mi pezuña antes de entrar y sentarme en mi asiento en donde me puse a dormir ya que según Luna el viaje iba a ser algo largo y como no he dormido nada era un buen momento.

**POV 3 Persona**

La princesa de Luna se fue de la estación rumbo al castillo, dentro de este en los pasillos se encontró con su hermana la princesa Celestia, una alicornio de piel blanca, crin y cola multicolor que mágicamente siempre se mantiene ondulada.

-Veo que estas muy feliz hermanita- dijo la princesa del Sol.

-¿Y por que no de estarlo?-

-Será por el joven de anoche- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Luna un poco sonrojada – Como lo sabes, acaso me estabas espiando?-

Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la sala del trono -La verdad es que anoche me desperté por que sentí una extraña presencia mágica, pero creo que me equivoque ya que solo te vi a ti con el hablando, aunque nunca lo he visto no pareciere que fuera alguien con mal corazón así que solo volví a mi cuarto- dijo con mucha naturalidad la princesa del Sol

-En realidad no es lo que tu piensas, además algo me llamo mucho la atención- dijo ya mas calmada.

-y que fue eso que te llamo tu atención- dijo Celestia con curiosidad.

-Que el no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de quien era yo-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- ahora con muchas dudas.

-Bueno el me dijo que nunca había salido de su hogar, creo que se llamaba cataratas Neighara-

Celestia se detiene de golpe al escuchar ese nombre- ¿y..y..y qu..qu..que mas te dijo?- pregunto con miedo en sus palabras, pero que Luna no se dio cuenta.

-El me dijo que se llamaba Dark Hope, que andaba en un viaje en busca de su hermana que desapareció por un fallo en un hechizo, después hablamos de muchas cosas que en ni siquiera sabia; en la mañana lo guié hasta la estación de trenes en donde tomo uno hacia Poniville y antes de irse me dijo que un tal Dreico mandaba saludos- dijo Luna con mucha tranquilidad.

Tras escuchar esto Celestia sale corriendo ante la mirada atónita de Luna pero al final no le tomo mucha importancia y se fue a su habitación a dormir, en cambio Celestia con clara preocupación en la sala real escribe en un pergamino y lo envía con magia.

* * *

**Cambio escenario Sweet Apple Acres**

**POV Opalo**

Lentamente abrí mis ojos – Oh mi cabeza, Dark me la pagar…- me detuve al notar que estaba en una casa desconocida, mire a mis alrededores y vi a 3 potrillas durmiendo apaciblemente algo cerca de mi; intente levantarme pero un dolor en mi ala no me lo permitió y cambio hice un leve quejido de dolor que no paso desapercibido por las pequeñas en lo cual solo las quede mirando.

-Que noche tan agotadora- dijo la potrilla con crin roja muy desordenada.

-Ni que lo digas, estuvimos casi toda la noche curando las heridas de ese animal- dijo otra potrilla de crin magenta .

-Chicas- dijo con bajo tono la tercera potrilla de crin bicolor.

-En especial su ala, aunque es rara no fue tan difícil- replico la de crin roja.

- Chicas- con tono mas audible la de crin bicolor.

-Iré a buscar a Fluttershy para que nos ayude a saber que tipo de animal es- Dijo la de crin magenta.

-¡CHICAS!- grito la de crin bicolor.

-¡QUE!- dijeron al unísono las otras dos pequeñas.

-Ya despertó- decía mientras que con temor me apuntaba y las otras miraban.

-Hola- fue lo único que dije para luego pasar a unos eternos 15 segundos de silencio en el que proseguí hablando- ¿Me podrían decir en donde me encuentro?.

-Habla- dijeron las 3 al unísono.

-Pues claro, por que no habría de hacerlo- les sonreí, grave error ya que vieron mis grandes dientes carnívoros y corrieron las 3 detrás de un mueble cercano.

-¿t..tu c..comes carne?- escuche por detrás del mueble.

-Honestamente les diré que si- otro grave error ya que las 3 gritaron asustadas -¡PERO!- grite mas fuerte para que me escucharan – Prefiero comer mas cosas dulces.

Esto parece que las tranquilizo un poco - ¿Vas a comernos?- escuche detrás del mueble.

-No, por supuesto que no; como podría dañar a quienes trataron mis heridas- dije con tono más gentil posible.

-Bueno- dijeron las 3 para luego salir detrás del mueble con aun reflejo de miedo en sus rostros.

-Tranquilas, prometo no hacerles ningún daño alguno- esto parece que las tranquilizo mas- ahora me gustaría saber como es que quede en este estado – dije mientras apuntaba algunas de mis raspaduras y la herida del ala. Ellas me contaron como fue que me encontraron después de que vieron un fuerte destello fuera de la casa y que con el esfuerzo de las tres me trajeron hasta acá- Así que eso fue lo que paso- - Espero que Dark se encuentre bien – pensé en vos alta.

-¿Quién es Dark?- pregunto una de las pequeñas.

-El es mi hermano y se podría decir que gracias a el es que estoy en esta posición- dije entre risas- Apropósito mi nombre es Opalo Hope, pero solo díganme Opalo; ¿y ustedes son?-.

-Me llamo Apple Bloom- dijo la de crin roja.

-Yo Sweetie Belle- dijo la de crin bicolor.

-Y yo Scootaloo- dijo finalmente la de crin magenta.

-Bonitos nombres pequeñas; pero ¿Dónde me encuentro específicamente?- pregunte mientras miraba mejor mi entorno y me fije que por la ventana se veían muchos árboles con manzanas.

-Estas en el poblado de Poniville, esta es nuestra casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders que se encuentra en los terrenos de Sweet Apple Acres que pertenece a mi familia- me respondió Apple Bloom.

-Nunca había escuchado de este poblado, pero parece ser un lugar muy apacible- dije al aire mientras me sentaba y cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en lo cual mi gema brillo un poco para el asombro de las pequeñas; al abrir mis ojos solo sonreí.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me preguntaron.

-Después se los explicare, pero ahora me esta dando un poco de hambre- al escuchar esto las 3 pequeñas se pusieron algo nerviosas- Pero me gustaría comer algo dulce- las 3 se relajaron.

-Iré a ver a la granja si es que hay algo dulce- dijo Apple Bloom

-Yo iré al Sugarcube Corner para pedir algunas cosas- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Buena idea Sweetie, yo mientras iré a buscar a FlutterShy para que le vea mejor las heridas- dijo Scootaloo.

-Ok, las esperare aquí, ya que como no conozco el lugar y vi como reaccionaron cuando les hable, es más preferible que me quede en este lugar- dije con una risa.

-¡Ya volvemos!- gritaron las 3 mientras salían de la casa.

Me reía mientras veía a las 3 mientras salían-[espero que mi hermano no se meta en problemas]-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido.**

-¡Por fin!- grito una vos de ultratumba- Por fin siento la esencia de un portador- decía mientras se reía desquiciadamente - ¡ESCLAVA!-grito

-Si amo- se escucho otra vos

-Necesito que vallas a un lugar y me consigas una información, el método lo dejo a tu gusto- rió maliciosamente

-[Por fin te encontrare maldito Dreico]- reía a carcajadas.

A mismo tiempo un tren llegaba a Poniville

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

-Sobre lo de Luna tome lo de que algunos ponys aun le temen y eso a ella lo desanimaba

-El final se me ocurrió antes de subirlo xD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Antes que nada pido rotundas disculpas por la demora, se que algunos no les importara las escusas y eso lo se, pero por favor solo les pido disculpas, he estado demasiado ocupado en muchas cosas, así que no sabría que decir ademas de que solo les pido disculpas **_

_**-Dicen-**_ =**_lo que hablan_**

-*_**Piensan- =lo que piensan**_

* * *

_**Capitulo3: **_ _**Conociendo**_ (**_Parte 1_**)

** POV DARK**

Lentamente desperté por el molestoso silbato del tren – Próxima parada "Poniville"- escuche por delante del vagón, -*Bueno, creo que ahora solo queda esperar*- pensé mientras miraba por la ventana.

Después de unos minutos el tren se detuvo a la estación, en donde me baje -*Que extraño*- me dije ya que el único que se bajo fui yo pero bueno que se le va a hacer en estas situaciones; saliendo de la estación mire a los alrededores y me encamine un poco hasta que note una fuente de agua – Veamos donde estas hermanita – pensé en vos alta mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la fuente, me concentre en el hechizo de localizacion_**(#)**_ serrando mis ojos –*mmmm, esta un poco mas lejos de lo que pensé, no perderé el tiempo*- pensé para luego abrir mis ojos y encontrarme frente a otro par de ojos celeste demasiado cerca de mi –AAAAAHHHHHHH- dije antes de caer de espalda a l fuente

-¡HOLA!, ¡Soy Pinkie Pie!, ¡Tu debes de ser nuevo, ya que yo conozco a todos en el pueblo y nunca te había visto antes por lo cual debes de ser nuevo!, ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¡YA SE!, ¡Te preparare una fiesta de bienvenida para que hagas muchos amigos!, habrá juegos, dulces, globos, serpentinas y muchas cosas, que dices si si SIIII- todo me lo dijo mientras aun estaba dentro del agua.

-*Debo admitir que nunca pensé encontrar a alguien parecida a Opalo cuando mama le da unos de sus postres extra dulces que tanto le gustan*- pensé mientras me sacudía para secarme lo mas posible -*me pregunto que tan parecida es*- la mire –- Oye Pinkie ¿cierto? -– ella asintió con una gran sonrisa -– ¿Que es eso de allá? –- pregunte mientras miraba un punto ciego, ella miro para luego voltearme a ver pero yo ya no estaba allí sino detrás de unos arbustos alado de un árbol cercano mirándola para ver que haría; ella miro para todos lados pero no me encontró y se fue –*Parece que no se parece tanto*—suspire para darme vuelta y encontrarla nuevamente frente a mi -*Retiro lo dicho, es buena, muy buena, ¿pero como?*—

-Olle, por que te ocultas, acaso no quieres ser mi amigo- dijo asiendo pucheros

-No es eso, es solo que estaba emmm… buscando algo jeje- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que ella me miro con la ceja levantada

-Oki doki loki- me dijo

-Bueno, empecemos todo de nuevo, me llamo Dark Hope, pero solo dime Dark- le dije ya con mas confianza

-¡HOLA!, ¡Soy Pinkie Pie!, ¡Tu debes de ser nuevo, ya que yo conoz…- la interrumpí poniéndole la pezuña en la boca

-No tan atrás, y si soy nuevo pero solo estoy de paso buscando a mi hermana qu…-no alcance a terminar

- ¡Uh Uh Uh!, ¿Tu hermana es Zecora?- me dijo ella

-No, no se quien es ella, ¿por que lo dices?-

-Es que ella es una cebra igual que t…, woow, nunca vi un unicornio con rayas, haré una fiesta súper duper especial ¡WIII!-

-Emmmm gracias creo; pero cambiando de tema no habrás visto a mi hermana, se llama Opalo, es pe piel blanca con rayas negras, de ojos azules-

-nopis, debe ser nueva también les are una fiesta de bienvenida a ambos siiiiii- dijo mientras daba saltos alrededor mió que hacían un ruido extraño cada salto

Solo suspire mientras cerré los ojos con la cara hacia el suelo para luego levantarla –Pero Pink…- ya no estaba, -*¿Donde se fue?*- mire para todos lados pero era inútil ya la perdí de vista –sip, es muuuy buena- dije al aire para seguir mi camino

Di un par de pasos más y pude ver que a lo lejos iba corriendo una unicornio violeta que no estaba seguro pero parece que le vi alas y hiba junto a un ¿dragón? morado muy pequeño que creo que era un bebe en su espalda, parece que iban discutiendo ya que aunque estén lejos los podía escuchar.

-¿Cómo es posible que se te haya olvidado darme a tiempo la carta de la Princesa?- decía la unicornio

-Discúlpame Twi, pero tenia mucho sueño porque dormí tarde ayudándote anoche, así que es tu culpa- protestaba el pequeño dragón

-Mi culpa, esto no hubiese pasado si no se te hubiese olvidado ordenar esos libros-

-pero si tú fuiste quien los leyó-

Suspira - Solo esperemos que aun este en la estación, ya que es muy importante y debemos encontrarlo lo antes posible-

-pero según la descripción de la carta no será muy diferente encontrarlo por que es un…- no alcance a escuchar ya que se alejaron mucho –*deben de estar buscando a alguien, pero solo yo estaba en ese lugar, mmmm debe ser solo coincidencia u otro tren esta por llegar, si eso es, mejor sigo*- pensé para proseguir

* * *

** Horas Antes**

** POV Narrador**

Appleblom llego a su casa, busco un bolso grande en el cual en la cocina metió muchos postres y cosas dulces para comer

-Creo que con esto bastara- dijo en vos alta

-¿Bastara para que?- se escucho una vos algo seca detrás de ella

-Abuela, esto, esto…, es que junto con mis amigas estaremos todo el día en la casa club y necesitaremos todo esto- dijo con una risa nerviosa

-Bueno, pero no llegues muy tarde en la noche-

-Nos vemos- dijo mientras se marchaba

Ya afuera de la casa se disponía a irse para juntarse en la casa club

-A donde vas Appleblom- dijo una vos con acento campirano cerca de ella

-Voy a juntarme con las chicas en la casa club Applejack-

-Y para que ese bolso tan grande terroncito-

-Llevo cosas para comer ya que gastaremos mucha energía hoy-

-Parece que llevas para alimentar a un enorme animal- dijo con tono de burla

-Si jeje- ya muy nerviosa –ya me voy, nos vemos – dijo mientras corría lo que pudo ya que el bolso pesaba y eso entorpecía su movimiento

-Parece que esta chiquilla tiene algo entre casco, pero no parece que deba preocuparme; mejor sigo con el trabajo ya que estas manzanas no se cosechan solas - dijo mientras daba una cos con sus patas traseras a un árbol

* * *

** POV Opalo**

Me encontraba curioseando entre las cosas que había en la casa de las pequeñas y a la vez recuperando el movimiento de las alas, que aunque ya no me dolían igual había que prevenir. Me detuve cuando escuche un par de voces que se acercaban y pude reconocer que se trataban de Applebloom y Sweetie Belle, así que solo volví a mi lugar en donde desperté en la mañana a esperarlas. Cuando entraron pude ver que ambas traían muchas cosas para comer, una de esas que me llamo mucho la atención fue un frasco que traía Applebloon que su contenido tenia una sustancia multicolor, ella me dijo que era una reserva de una mermelada llamada Mansatrueno, la cual era muy exquisita. Nos dispusimos a hablar sobre nuestras familias mientras comíamos y esperábamos a Scootaloo.

-… y así es como vivimos- dije mientras comía un pedazo de una tarta de fresas

-Wow, que extraña forma de vivir- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Si es verdad- dijo Appleboom mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar algo en un mueble cercano, pero sin querer pisa la orilla el plato de la tarta y esta salta directo a Sweetie y mancha su pelaje blanco a un tono rojo, Applebloom se intenta disculpar pero tanto yo como Sweetie nos reímos

-Chicas ya llegue junto con Flutte…- escuchamos desde el umbral de la puerta de la casa -*me debí de haber distraído que nos las escuche*- pensé, pero cuando miramos tanto Scootaloo como otra pegaso de pelaje amarillo, crin y cola rosadas tenían los ojos como plato viéndonos, me extrañe por eso pero cuando vi a Sweetie con la mancha roja en su costado y alrededor de mi boca con el mismo color por la tarta me di cuenta – O o- dije al aire cuando las dos pegasos dieron un grito aunque la de amarillo era mas despacio para luego ambas desplomarse en el piso desmalladas.

-Es oficial, he asustado a 5 ponis en una mañana; no quiero ni pensar que pasara en el pueblo- dije con tono de burla a lo cual las 2 pequeñas solo rieron

Después de unos minutos intentando despertar a las 2 pegasos y explicándoles el malentendido se calmaron un poco aunque la de pelaje amarillo seguía nerviosa, aunque se puso aun mas después de que le conté que comía carne pero al final se calmo ya que junto con las pequeñas le explicamos que no seria capas de comerme a nadie de estos sectores (tampoco animales capases de razonar), y que prefería comer cosas dulces, aunque también les dije que podía sustentar comiendo pescado, además de presentarnos y saber que ella se llamaba Fluttershy le conté como es que llegue aquí y como las pequeñas me cuidaron mientras estaba inconciente, después de eso ella me reviso mi ala y dijo que solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo para que este recuperada completamente.

-Nunca pensé que vería a un "Montaco"- decía Fluttershy emocionada

-Bueno, aquí estoy- dije feliz – ¿soy la primera que ves?-

-De echo si ya que no son de por estos lugares-

-aunque no se específicamente donde es que me encuentro es un lugar muy bonito-

-Bueno, y entonces ¿que harás cuando te recuperes de tu ala?- pregunto a lo cual las pequeñas tamben se pusieron frente a mi para saber la respuesta

-Creo que orientarme e irme a buscar mi casa-

-ooohhhhhhh – dijeron las 3 con tono triste

-Pero mientras me quedare con ustedes para disfrutar este tiempo- dije a lo cual las alegro un poco – Y prometo que vendré a visitarlas mas adelante- y eso las animo aun mas – Pero por ahora sigamos en donde nos quedamos – dije mientras apuntaba a la comida- y sigamos conociéndonos – todas asintieron incluyendo Fluttershy

Continuara…

* * *

_**(#) : El hechizo de localización NO da la posición exacta, sino que da la proximidad de medio kilómetro al "objetivo"**_

_**Por favor aun pido disculpas ademas de pedir sus review para decir lo que quieran ^^**_

_**GRACIAS ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**La misma escusa que el anterior**_

_**PD: como me demore tanto tuve que por castigo cambiar muuuuchas cosas, pero al final creo que me gusto xD**_

* * *

_** Capitulo 4: Conociendo (Parte 2)**_

_**POV Dark**_

Mientras trotaba por el pueblo note que era bastante alegre, en especial sus habitantes, aunque algunos me quedaban mirando vallase a saber por que pero no los tome en cuenta.

-*Sip, este pueblo es bastante amigable a primera vista*- pensé mientras trotaba distraído -*Me pregu..*- Salí de mis pensamientos ya que choque con algo o mejor dicho con alguien.

-Auch- escuche –Tenga mas cuid…- vi que a una unicornio de pelaje gris muy claro, crin y cola de color morado índigo muy bien arreglada que me quedo mirando; junto a ella quedaron repartidos por el suelo una bolsas con diferentes telas además de un enorme sombrero con muchos detalles parecido a los que vi en Canterlot.

Rápidamente la ayude a levantarse – Disculpe mi torpeza, andaba distraído y no me fije en el camino- dije lo mas cordial posible.

-Gracias- fue lo único que me dijo mientras aun me seguía mirando- Supongo que debes de ser nuevo en el pueblo- asentí –Además tienes un pelaje y ojos bastante extravagantes.

-De echo si soy nuevo, pero solo estoy de paso, pero por lo visto lleva muchas cosas, déjeme ayudarla para enmendar mi torpeza- dije mientras levitaba las cosas.

-Que caballeroso – dijo – y ¿a quien debo agradecer tan amable gesto?

-Dark Hope, un gusto- dije dándole una sonrisa -*No quiero ni saber que me hubiese dicho Opalo*-

-Rarity- dijo mientras se ponía su sombrero -Es un hermoso arco el que llevas debo decir-

-Si, muy llamativo, vamos-

La acompañe (y para mi suerte es en la misma dirección en donde iba trotando) mientras hablábamos, supe que ella era una refinada costurera que vive en este pueblo y no de Canterlot como había pensado, le conté mi motivo de la visita al pueblo (solo diciendo las características y no diciendo que no era una pony). Llegamos a su casa o según ella "Boutique Carroussell" y entramos

-Donde dejo las cosas Señorita Rarity-

-Solo dime Rarity querido, y deja las cosas por mmm allá- dijo apuntando a un mueble cercano.

Coloque las cosas en dicho lugar y note que el cuerno de ella empezó a brillar de una forma algo rara y se acercaba a mi – Si no es mucha molestia ¿Qué es lo que tienes debajo de la pañoleta- pregunto con mucha curiosidad; en lo cual me lo quite para mostrarle mi gema- Es una hermosa gema, nunca había visto una tan exquisita como esa, de donde la conseguiste- pregunto muy entusiasmada

-De echo esta gema la obtuve gracias a mi tío, no se como explicar el como ya que no lo recuerdo, pero por lo que se es que es única- dije mientras me volvia a colocar la pañoleta

-Ohh- dijo; pero de repente vi que abrió sus ojos y note un leve brillo en ellos - ¡IDEA!- dijo mientras que hacia levitar una cinta métrica sacada de no se donde

-¿Qué es lo que haces Rarity?- pregunte mientras ella me sacaba una medidas sin pedirme permiso

-Tengo una idea para crear un traje que te combinara divinamente con tigo y tus cosas- dijo alegremente

-Te lo agradecería, pero como te había dicho no tengo como pagarte – dije bajando un poco las orejas

-No te preocupes por eso querido, esta va por cuenta de la casa; además me servirá por que quiero experimentar con unas nuevas telas que compre, pásate por la tarde para que lo veas terminado- dijo alegremente mientras se dirigía a lo que supongo era su lugar de trabajo.

-Emmm gracias eres muy generosa, entonces me retiro- pero vi una pequeña alforja algo dañada pero que servia para cualquier propósito- Rarity, de casualidad podría llevarme esta alforja que esta acá –

-Si tú la quieres si, de todas maneras me iba a deshacer de ella por ser anticuada- dijo volviendo a mirar su trabajo

-Ok y gracias, y supongo que nos vemos – dije mientras ella asintió. Al salir mire alrededor -*Este fue un raro encuentro, mejor continuo*- pero antes experimente con un hechizo para achicar cosas, lo use en el arco y funciono, ahora lo metí en la alforja y me lo cruzo para estar mas cómodo, ahora retomo el camino

* * *

Este pueblo no deja de sorprenderme, ahora me encontraba frente a un gigantesco huerto de manzanas – *Es enorme, me pregunto cuanto se demoraran en cosecharlas todas; mejor continuo* - seguí avanzado hasta lo que al parecer es la entrada; vi a una casa grande en donde logre ver a una pony anciana de color verde claro crin blanca sentada en una silla mecedora

-Hola compañero- escuche detrás con un extraño asentó campirano

Me di vuelta para ver a una pony anaranjada de crin y cola amarillo claro además de que portaba un sombreo baquero –Hola- dije a lo que ella me miro de pies a cabeza -*Aquí vamos de nuevo*-

-Por tu aspecto debes de ser nuevo en el pueblo-

-*ya lo vi venir*- di un suspiro –Si soy nuevo pero solo estoy de paso explorando el lugar y a la ves busco a mi hermana; me llamo Dark un gusto – dije estirando el casco

-Soy Applejack- dijo mientras me agitaba el casco- y estas es Sweet Apple Acres la granja de mi familia – dijo con orgullo – y dime compañero, ¿de casualidad tu hermana se llama Zecora?-

-*Es la segunda que me pregunta eso*- -No, mi hermana se llama Opalo; pero cambiando de tema debo decir que el huerto es enorme, deben tardarse mucho en cosechar –

- Ni que lo digas, es el orgullo de nuestra familia-

-Eso no lo discuto- de repente un sonido de mi estomago suena

-Parece que tienes hambre – dijo entre risas

-Si jeje, es que no he comido nada desde ayer- dije avergonzado

-¿Desde ayer?-

-Abecés me pasa- dije con la cabeza baja

Note como ella se acercaba a un árbol cercano y le daba una patada suave dando como resultado que una manzana cayera en su casco y me la lanzara en lo que la agarre con magia –Cortesía de la casa- dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Gracias- dije a lo que le di la primera mordida –WOW, es la manzana mas dulce que he probado-

-Las más dulces de toda Ecuestria-

-jeje gracias por la manzana, pero ya debo irme-

-Un gusto conocerte y suerte en tu búsqueda- dijo mientras se dirigía en dirección a la casa

-si un gusto *espero que no le moleste que me valla por aquí*- pensé para internarme en el huerto

* * *

_**Horas antes; Estación de Poniville**_

_** POV 3º Persona**_

Twilight y Spike se encontraban en la estación dudando al inusual pony descrito en la carta recibida por la princesa.

-Dudo que siga en la estación Twi, creo que deberíamos buscar el pueblo- dijo el pequeño dragón

-Claro que debemos, si no hubiera sido por tu olvidadísimo error ya lo habríamos encontrado y nos ahorraríamos todo esto – dijo con clara molestia

-Pero si ya me disculpe; seria mejor volar por el pueblo para buscarlo mejor-

Twilight iba a responder pero se dio cuanta que Spike tenia razón – Ugh, siempre se me olvida ese detalle- dijo mientras levitaba a Spike y lo ponía en su espalda, y volaron por enzima del pueblo por alrededor de 10 minutos sin éxito

-Twi, si es un pony nuevo no deberíamos preguntarle a Pinkie si lo ha visto-

-Excelente idea Spike, aunque eso no te quitara el castigo-

-No es justo- alego el pequeño

Unos minutos mas tarde vieron a Pinkie que llevaba unas cosas mientras daba pequeños saltos en dirección a la plaza

-Hola Pinkie- dijo Twilight

-Hola Twi, hola Spike-

-Hola- dijo el pequeño amargado

-Que le pasa a Spike- pregunto la hiperactiva amiga

-Nada, solo esta así por que lo deje sin postres por 2 semanas – dijo Twilight mirándolo- Apropósito Pinkie, ¿has visto a alguna cebra al medio día?

-emmmm nopis- dijo con bastante entusiasmo

-Twilight creo que lo perdimos – dijo el pequeño

-Tu crees- dijo con sarcasmo la pony lavanda – tendremos que seguir bus…- fue interrumpido por una pegaso color cian, crin y colas arco iris que se detuvo junto a ellas

-Hola chicas, que hacen- pregunto la pegaso

-¡Hola Dashie!- grita pinkie

-Hola Rainbow – dice Twilight algo desanimada – Estamos buscando a una cebra-

-Pero si Zecora se encuentra en el Bosque –

-No, ella no es otra que llego al medio día desde Canterlot-

-¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Uh!; Otro amigo nuevo, le haré una fiesta de bienvenida junto a Dark y su hermana- dijo mientras daba saltos alrededor del grupo

-Quien es Dark- pregunta el pequeño dragón

-Es un unicornio que llego al medio dia y que tiene franjas en todo su cuerpo, es muy raro ya que nunca vi a un pony con franjas, quizás es conocido de Zecora o familiar o amig…-

-¡PINKIE! – grito una alterada Twilight

-Sip- dijo Pinkie deteniendo sus saltos

-El debe ser a quien buscamos, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso?-

-Daa, tu me preguntaste por una ceba no por un unicornio-

-Espera dijiste ¿unicornio?- pregunto Rainbow

-Sipis-

-Acaso tú lo viste – pregunto Twilight

-De hecho si, estaba hablando con Rarity como ase media hora creo-

-Y que esperamos, vamos- dijo el pequeño dragón al escuchar el nombre de Rarity salio corriendo en dirección de su casa

-Vamos chicas- dijo para comenzar a correr – Pinkie tu también vienes-

-AAAAWWWWw, quería preparar la fiesta y hacer las invitaciones-

-Eso después, ahora no hay tiempo que perder-

-Pero dime Twilight ¿Por qué es tan importante esa cebra o unicornio o lo que sea ese?- pregunto una Rainbow curiosa-

-Es que en la madrugada la princesa me envió una carta que Spike me la dio a ultimo minuto- resaltando la ultima parte- en la que explicaba que ese pony es muy importante, además de que debemos encontrarlo lo antes posible y mandarle un informe con todo lo que descubra de el-

-Debe ser muy importante para que la princesa te mandara una carta así- dijo Rainbow

-Mejor apurémonos, Spike ya debe de estar con Rarity-

Después de unos pocos minutos corriendo llegaron a la Boutique donde se encontraba Rarity junto a Spike que le explico la situación

-Si chicas, me encontré con el cerca de la plaza cuando estaba comprando unas cosas y debo decir que es muy caballeroso, me ayudo a llevar las cosas a cambio de una disculpa chocar conmigo, llevaba un arco con un diseño único además de unas hermosas incrustaciones, y una hermosa gema en un collar que colgaba en su cuello. Antes de que Spike llegara estaba trabajando en un traje que me ofrecí hacerle- dijo apuntando a su taller

-Y a donde se fue- pregunto Twilight

-No estoy segura muy segura, el estaba buscando a su hermana pero me pregunto que había en una dirección y le dije que estaba Sweet Apple Acres, así que debe estar allá-

-Vamos quizás este con Applejack- dijo saltando Pinkie

-También tienes que venir Rarity- dijo Twilight

-No hay problema, además quería ver si su hermana es como el- dijo con carisma

Pasaron unos minutos cuando llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres

-¡APPLEJACK!- grito el grupo

-Que paso chicas- dijo saliendo de entre los árboles con unas canastas llenas de manzanas

- ¿Has visto a un pony con franjas de nombre Dark?- pregunta Twilight

-Si, pero se fue hace no mucho; ¿Por qué preguntas terroncito?

-Larga historia, ¿pero por donde se fue?-

-No lo se, pero quizás Big Mac sepa- dijo mientras el traía una careta desde la bodega

-Bic Mac, ¿has visto a un pony extraño con franjas?- pregunto Rainbow

-Yyyyep- dijo el

-Donde se fue- pregunto Twilight mientras el apuntaba hacia el huerto

-pero esa es la dirección a la casa club de mi hermana- dijo Applejack

-Entonces vamos- Dijo Pinkie ya adelantándose mientras las demás la seguían

* * *

_** Momentos antes**_

_** POV Fluttershy**_

-Tu hogar debe de ser muy bonito- dije tras finalizar el relato de su casa

-En efecto aunque hay algunos animales peligrosos, pero nada de que preocuparse- dijo Opalo tras mostrar una sonrisa

-Pero Opalo- interrumpe Applebloom- Por que nunca salieron de ese bosque para convivir por otras especies- pregunto mientras yo también quería hacer esa pregunte

-Bueno eso no lo se, ya que hemos vivido en ese lugar desde que tengo memoria y no hemos tenido problemas, además también esta el asunto de nuestra dieta- dijo bajando las orejas

-no te preocupes por eso, ya sabemos que puedes controlarte, además no creo que seas tan mala- dije a lo que al parecer la animo un poco

-¿Opalo?- dijo en vos baja Sweetie Belle

-Si pequeña- respondió ella

-¿Qué fue ese brillo de tu gema?-

-¿Qué brillo?- pregunte

-Es que antes de ir a buscarte Opalo cerro los ojos y su gema empezó a brillar y nos dijo que nos contaría después por que paso eso- me explico Scootaloo

-Bueno les explico, Esta gema no es una gema cualquiera, es especial y única a la ves me permite a mi y solo a mi poder notar o sentir las presencias tanto buenas como malignas por así decirlo en un radio de unos kilómetros; aunque según Dreico puede hacer mas que solo eso, pero aun no se que mas puede lograr hacer- dijo mirando la gema

-Woooooow- dijeron las 3 pequeñas

-Y donde sacaste esa gema, claro si no es mucha molestia decirnos- dije en vos baja

-Fue gracias a Dreico, no estoy muy seguro como pero según el fue por…- se detuvo ya que empezó a ¿oler? el aire y mostró una sonrisa

-¿Que sucede Opalo?-

-Mi hermano esta cerca- dijo riéndose – Sabría que vendría –

-WOW, debes tener un gran olfato- dije -Que nervios veré otro "Montaco"

Ese comentario detuvo la risa de Opalo y me quedo mirando extrañada pero al parecer se dio cuenta de algo- De echo el no es - se detuvo por que puso su garra en la sien para luego desplomarse al piso inconsciente

-¡OPALO!- gritamos todas a coro

Después de unos minutos intentándola despertarla sin ningún resultado decidimos llevarla a la granja de Applejack y explicarle las cosas a ella

-¡Opalo!- escuchamos en la puerta en donde vimos a un pony negro con rayas rojas, crin azul con algunas puntas rojas -*puede ser conocido de Zecora*- pensé; el avanzo un poco pero hizo el mismo gesto que Opalo y termino inconsciente igual que ella

-Pobrecito- dije al acercarme a el-*Me pregunto quien será*- pensé a lo que escuche a lo lejos un sonido de cascos corriendo hacia acá.

* * *

_**Bosque Everfree**_

Se ve un brillo en algún lugar del bosque pero la oscuridad de este solo se logra ver un gran número de criaturas negras con ojos verdes y patas con muchos orificios en donde se puede ver a uno que avanza delante de todos, con una potente vos femenina habla

-Recuerden mis queridos súbditos en estos momentos el objetivo debe ya de estar bajo el hechizo y solo se liberara después de una semana, así que no causara molestia, recuerden que lleva una extraña gema encima ahora localicen capturen y lo mas importante, no se dejen ver, no quiero que haya problemas, esta es la ultima oportunidad que tenemos para que nos libere de nuestros grilletes- dijo dando un golpe en el suelo para lo que empiezan a moverse en dirección a Poniville.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Otro Capitulo**_

* * *

**_Capitulo_** _**5:**_ _**Sensaciones**_ _**Nuevas**_

_**Lugar ?**_

_**POV Opalo**_

Desde que desperté me di cuenta que estaba en un oscuro bosque y lo mas curioso es que no había ningún tipo de sonido, ni siquiera alguna ave, nada; por barios minutos estuve buscando algún rastro de las chicas con quien hace momentos hablaba muy a gusto, pero nada, no se como llegue aquí solo sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-*Donde se encuentran chicas; ni siquiera se donde me encuentro yo*- pensé mientras caminaba; había pensado en volar pero tenia un muy mal presentimiento si es que lo hacia, así que descarte esa opción

-*si tan solo hubiera algu…*- me di cuenta de lo que pensaba y no se por que no se me ocurrió antes; me detuve y cerré mis ojos para poder usar mi gema

-Hasta que alfil te encuentro pequeña- escuche detrás a lo cual di un salto hacia delante y me di vuelta poniéndome en una posición defensiva pero no había nadie

-¿Quien esta allí?- pregunte mirando en todas direcciones a la ves que ponía todos mis sentidos alerta, pero sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda que casi por instinto salte hacia adelante escuchando un seco sonido en el suelo en donde estaba, al darme vuelta pude ver a una criatura que por sus características afirme que era un grifo pero con colores muy apagados.

-Eres rápida niña- dijo burlonamente

-¿Quien eres? y ¿Qué quieres?- pregunte desafiante

-Mi nombre lo olvide hace mucho, soy lo que queda de un humilde mercenario que su cuerpo murió hace mucho tiempo, pero eso cambiara – dijo irguiendo su cuerpo que era un poco mas alto que yo- Ahora dime ¿Dónde se oculta Dreico? Si no quieres que lo saque a golpes-

Me sorprendí ante esa pregunta -*¿Por qué pregunta por mi tío?*- pensé – ¿Por qué o para que quieres saberlo?- dije poniéndome en posición defensiva

-No tienes por que saberlo niña, ahora dímelo-

-No-

-Como quieras- dijo al momento que de la nada apareció frente a mi con la intención de atacar

-*Es rápido*- pensé mientras me agachaba para esquivar el golpe -*pero se expone torpemente*- me impulse hacia arriba para darle un fuerte zarpazo en su pecho pero me sorprendí que al momento de tocarlo solo lo traspase como si fuera un golpe al aire -¿Pero que?- dije cuando sentí que agarro mi cola y me mando unos metros lejos de el, pero reaccione a tiempo para maniobrar con mis alas para caer en 4 patas

Empezó a reír burlonamente –Creo que se me olvido decir que en este lugar no podrás tocarme, soy algo así como "intangible"- dijo mientras aun reía

Solo lo quede mirando -*Ok eso complica las cosas; ahora solo me queda escapar si no quiero tener serios problemas*- pensé mientras daba un paso atrás y me daba la vuelta para empezar a correr pero ese grifo me tomo por el cuello y me levanto -*¿Cómo?*-

-Adonde crees que vas- dijo burlonamente – dije que yo era intangible pero no dije que tu lo seas- dijo mientras me aventaba a un árbol y me estrellaba en el.

-Esto dolerá mañana- dije mientras me levantaba

-Ahora dime ¿Dónde esta Drei…- se quedo callado empezó a darse la vuelta lentamente; sentí como el aire se ponía cada ves mas denso, el grifo quedo mirando un lugar fijo, dirigí mi mirada a lo que el miraba y sentí una gran calma que me relajaba, allí estaba mi hermanito Dark

-¡DARK!- grite; quería gritarle que tuviera cuidado pero enmudecí ya que se me helo la sangre al ver su mirada, ambos ojos ya no tenían su tono habitual sino de un rojo sangre además de que reflejaban una gran ira que llegaban a dar… miedo.

-jejeje pero que tenemos aquí, un pony mas para divertirme matándolo- dijo mientras Dark se acercaba – No se quien eres o como es posible que estés aquí ya que solo hay una forma de estar en este lugar, pero parece que quieres que te mate primero - dijo ya estando como a un metro de el – Pero tu esencia me resulta muy familiar - fue interrumpido ya que el cuerno de Dark empezó a brillar, y pude ver como el grifo dio un paso atrás y su cara reflejaba algo de miedo – Esta presencia es de …- fue interrumpido ya que un enorme rayo lo cubrió completo y al disiparse no quedo nada de aquel grifo.

-*Que te esta pasando hermano*- pensé a lo que el giro su cabeza para mirarme y empezar a acercarse a mi, esa mirada me daba miedo y mi cuerpo no me respondía; al estar cerca de mi pude ver como una pequeña espera luminosa salía de entre los árboles de mi costado golpeando a Dark haciéndolo caer inconciente, por fin pude moverme y me acerque al cuerpo de el –Dark hermanito- vi que empezaba a desvanecerse y eso me preocupo

-No te preocupes, el estará bien- escuche detrás de los árboles donde había salido la espera y vi a un muy viejo minotauro apoyado en el árbol

-Como dices eso si esta desapareciendo- dije muy preocupada

-Acaso no recuerdas las palabras de ese grifo como "En este lugar" o "solo hay una forma de llegar a este lugar"- me dijo calmadamente a lo que me quede pensando –Este no es el mundo real-

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida

-Este mundo fue creado para como decirlo ser una prisión para rehenes en mente – dijo a lo que puse una cara de confusión – quiero decir que solo tu mente esta en este lugar mientras que tu cuerpo yace inconciente en algún lugar-

-aaaaaaaaaaa, ahora entiendo, entonces ¿como llegamos aquí? y ¿que le has hecho a mi hermano?-

-La única forma de llegar aquí es a través de un poderoso hechizo olvidado con el tiempo pero parece que alguien lo empezó a ocupar nuevamente –eso ultimo lo dijo para sus adentros pero alcance a escucharlo – Y ustedes llegaron ya que a alguno de los 2 lo hechizaron y como comparten un vinculo y dudo que sea de sangre seria lo que trajo a ambos; y lo que le hice a tu hermano es sacarlo de aquí-

-Ahora entiendo- dije alegremente

-Ahora are lo mismo contigo pero antes respóndeme sinceramente; la actitud que tomo este pony ase unos momentos ¿te asusto? – me pregunto a lo que me tomo por sorpresa pero solo asentí – ya veo y antes lo viste de esta forma-

-Nunca- dije secamente

-Ok escucha atentamente, tu hermano como dices tu tiene algo en su interior y esta tratando de salir a través de la ira, no se que es pero será peor cada ves que se enoje, te lo digo ya que yo fui el culpable de su ira esta ves

-¿Qué?-

-No hay tiempo para explicar ahora – dijo exaltado por algo, en ese momento se escucha un rugido a lo lejos - Será mejor que te vallas Opalo-

-¿Cómo sab…-

-No hay tiempo, va a pasar algo grande, algo muy grande en el mundo real pequeña y hagas lo que hagas vuelve con Dreico - dijo a lo que yo aun me llenaba de preguntas, pero antes de poder preguntar algo el viejo minotauro crea una esfera en su mano y me la lanza, después de eso solo veía oscuridad.

* * *

_**Lugar ?**_

_**POV Dark**_

Lentamente me fui despertando aun con los ojos serrados pude sentir que estaba enzima de algo blando y cubierto por algo, abrí mis ojos lentamente para notar que estaba enzima de un colchón o algo además de que tenia una sabana que me estaba cubriendo -Chicas creo que esta despertando- escuche a lo lejos; me senté en el colchón y mire mi entorno, note muchas repisas con libros y deduje que estaba en una biblioteca, además junto a mi estaba un sillón con Opalo aun dormida en el medio destapada, use mi cuerno para taparla mientras pensaba -*¿Que habrá sido ese sueño extraño?, ¿Habrá sido realmente un sueño?*- me Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar sonidos de cascos acercándose y entrando a unas nueve ponis; a tres de ellas ya las conocí solo las vi en otros momentos

-Hola, tu debes ser …– estaba hablando la pony de color lavanda que había visto durante el día hasta que fue interrumpida

-¡HOLA DARKY!- escuche un grito de la pony rosada

-*¿Darky?*- pensé -¡Pinkie! No me interrumpas!- volvió a decir la pony lavanda

Reí un poco por esa escena – Hola Pinkie – le dije a ella para luego mirar a todas -Y si soy Dark Hope un gusto, ¿y ustedes son?- dije alegremente

-Donde están mis modales - dijo algo nerviosa - Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle Antigua estudiante de de la Princesa Celestia

-Cariño no olvides recientemente nombrada princesa- recalco Rarity

-Cierto- dijo dando una sonrisa algo nerviosa pero tierna -*Pensé ¿tierna?*-

-soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso mas rápida de Ecuestria- dijo la pegaso cian de pelo arco iris

soy – decía la pegaso amarilla y crin con cola rosadas con voz muy baja - y me gusta cuidar de los animales - eso lo dijo ya mas fuerte

-Yo soy Apple Bloom- dijo la pequeña pony amarilla de crin roja con el enorme moño rosa

-Yo Sweetie Belle- dijo la pequeña unicornio crema de crin bicolor

-Y yo Scootaloo- dijo la pequeña pegaso anaranjada y de crin morada

-Y somos ¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! – gritaron al unísono las tres pequeñas cerca de mi

-Valla, buenos pulmones pequeñas- dije mientras me sobaba el oído derecho

-Disculpe- dijo Sweetie Belle acercándoseme -¿Por que no tiene una Cutie Mark?-

-De echo no lo se pequeña, pero con respecto a mí no me importa mucho que digamos- le dije con una sonrisa a lo que ella se alejo y se junto con las demás pequeñas donde empezaron a hablar en vos baja

La unicornio lavanda dio un suspiro –Ahora si no te molesta te podemos hacer una preguntas- dijo a lo que las demás quedaban expectantes y ella levitando una libreta junto a una pluma

-Claro, pero ¿saben donde esta mi alforja?, y además ¿Dónde estamos?, ya que antes de caer en ese extraño ¿sueño?- dije dudando esa ultima palabra –estaba en el huerto de Applejack-

-Estas en una biblioteca- dijo sarcásticamente Rainbow –Y tu alforja esta allí- apuntando al lado del sillón

-Y los trajimos rápido gracias a Twilight que nos teletransporto hasta acá- termino de decir Applejack

-Ya me lo imaginaba lo de la biblioteca; pero bueno que me querían preguntar-

-Primero que nada, ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?- dijo apuntando a Opalo que seguía dormida

-Ella es mi hermana – dije a lo que vi que todas tenían una cara de duda -pero obviamente no de sangre si es que era la próxima pregunta que harías-

-Pero como es posible, incluso Fluttershy ya nos contó sobre los Montacos y su alimentación, ¿como es que la consideras hermana?-

-Bueno, es una historia algo larga pero la resumiré, todo empezó…- estuve unos minutos contándoles la historia que mi padre Vulcan me dijo a mi de cómo me encontraron y criaron-… y así fue como paso; gracias al amor de madre de Artemis me criaron desde ese día, además Opalo es la mayor aunque muchas veces no lo demuestra – di una pequeña carcajada -Se que no son mi familia real pero los quiero como si fueran- dije con una sonrisa al finalizar el relato

-Que bonita historia- dijo Fluttershy

-Lo mismo digo terroncito- dijo Applejack

-¿Pero nunca te has preguntado como llegaste allí?- pregunto Twilight

-Muchas veces me pregunte eso o por que me abandonaron a mi suerte en ese lugar, pero lo único que tengo para recordar ese momento es esta pañoleta – dije mientras tocaba esta – no es que me arrepienta de estar con ellos no, todo lo contrario; es solo una duda que me carcome por dentro- dije bajando las orejas

-Aunque el dibujo que tiene es bastante raro y no combina mucho que digamos – dijo Rarity

-¿Dibujo?-

-Si ese que tiene, justo antes de llegar al cuello- dijo a lo que me la saque para miarla bien

-¡WOOOOOW!- escuche de las pequeñas

-El también tiene un collar al igual que Opalo- dijo la pequeña Applebloom mientras miraba el dibujo que mas era como un símbolo incompleto, no me percate que mi gema dio un pequeño brillo no tan notorio en donde solo las pequeñas se dieron cuenta

**(****fdzeta . co m subir/ images/ gp4R . jpg ****) (borrar los espacios ^^)**

-Bueno si, la obtuve junto con Opalo en la cueva de nuestro tío Dreico- Dije mientras aun miraba el símbolo -*Que raro, antes no estaba eso allí*-

-¿Quién es Dreico?- dijo Twilight sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Creo que esa respuesta tendrá que esperar- dije a lo que ella me miro extrañada, y apuntaba al sillón ya que Opalo se estaba despertando; les hice un gesto a las demás para que no hablaran

Ella se estaba moviendo lentamente –Oh mi cabeza- dijo mientras se la tocaba

-Buenos días hermanita- dije entre rizas ya que conocía ese estado cuando tiene el sueño pesado, y no se da cuenta de su entorno

-Buenos días- dijo mientras se sentaba y se tocaba la cabeza hasta que se detuvo de golpe -*Creo que ya se dio cuenta*- pensé a lo que ella giraba su cabeza y me miraba fijamente y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

-Hermanito- dijo a lo que da un salto y me daba un fuerte y sorpresivo abrazo que no me espere; ahora no sabría decir quien daba el abrazo mas apretado, si ella o Luna, pero aun así no quiero averiguarlo

-Awwwwwwwwww- escuche alrededor alo que Opalo se percato y vio a todas las demás

-Ehh ¿hola?-

-Opalo me asfixias- dije a lo que ya estaba poniéndome ¿gris?

-Oh disculpa (squee)- mientras me soltaba

-Descuida- dije a lo que mire a las demás –¿Y Pinkie?- pregunte a lo que las demás se miraron unas a otras como preguntándose lo mismo

-Por aquí- es escucho entrando a la sala a lo que las chicas se dieron vuelta notando a Pinkie cargando unos aperitivos junto con el ¿dragón? que vi durante el día, pero iba vestido como chef

-¡QUE LINDOOO!- escuche de Opalo que asusto al pequeño que al verla iba a salir corriendo pero Opalo sale disparada hacia el bebe dragón mandando literalmente a volar a todo el grupo de las chicas menos a Rainbow que estaba volando –Chuza- dijo ella a lo que se reía a carcajadas, luego vi como el pequeño pedía ayuda desesperadamente para salir del abrazo de mi hermana

Vi a las demás en el suelo algo adoloridas pero bien- ¿Qué corales fue eso?- pregunto Applejack con su casco en la cabeza que no tenia su sombreo ya que se cayo a un lado de ella

-Mi hermana cuando ve algo lindo para ella- dije mientras que mi cuerno brillaba y las ayudaba a levantarse a todas a la vez

-¿Y los dulces que traían Spike y Pinkie?, ¿no deberían de están repartidos por el suelo?- pregunto Rarity –Hablando de Pinkie ¿Dónde esta?-

-Esta arriba- dije a lo que todas miraron y vieron platos levitando con cosas y en uno de ellos estaba Pinkie comiendo un cupcake -No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llego allí tan rápido-

Luego de eso levite todas las cosas a una mesa mediana que estaba junto al sillón; después de ese pequeño y extraño suceso las chicas se presentaron con Opalo mientras comíamos las cosas; al igual que a mi ya conocía a algunas, en este caso a Fluttershy y las pequeñas

-Y el bebe dragón que tienes abrazada es Spike- dijo Twilight a lo que Opalo aun abrazaba al pequeño que tenia una cara de fastidio

-Eres rápida, pero yo soy mas- dijo Rainbow llamando la atención de mi hermana

-No sabría decir- dijo Opalo ya sabiendo donde iba el asunto

-¿Eso es un reto?- dijo desafiante acercándose a Opalo

-Si tu lo dices- dijo entre risas

-*Valla hermanita, sacaste un poco del carácter de papa*- pensé mientras me reía disimuladamente

–Por lo visto eres hábil con la magia- dijo Twilight acercándose

-Si jeje, fue gracias a…- deje de hablar al fijarme mejor en ella y ver que en verdad tenia alas -*Valla, es la segunda alicornio que veo, acaso serán pocos o algo así o será que…*-

-¡Dark!- dijo Twilight elevando un poco más la vos

-¿A?, ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?- dije

-Es que de estabas hablando y de repentote detuviste y solo mirabas, ¿Qué paso?-

-No nada, solo cosas mías- dije mostrando una sonrisa – Opalo mejor suelta al pequeño si no quieres que se enoje – dije en broma

-Es que es tan lindo- decía ella –Me pregunto si Dreico fue igual- dijo pensativa a lo que las demás la miraron extrañadas

-¿Quien es Dreico?, ¿Es un Dragón?– pregunto nuevamente Twilight

-De echo si, es un dragón muy antiguo y a la ves muy sabio, junto a nuestros padres el nos crió a Opalo y a mi enseñándonos muchas cosas; gracias a el aprendí muchas cosas de magia

-Algo nos había dicho Opalo acerca de el – dijo Scootaloo

-Si es verdad Scout- dijo Applebloom

-Si les conté todo acerca de el- dijo Opalo

-Ok, supongo que no habrá problema si les contamos a ellas … – dije a lo que les conté sobre el, lo antiguo que era, su responsabilidad y todo lo que implicaba – y es por eso que tenemos estas gemas, Opalo ya sabe algo de cómo utilizar la suya pero yo aun no se como usarla- dije mientas me comía un cupcake -*Wow, que rico*- pensaba

-Valla, nunca había escuchado o leído de ese tal Dreico – dijo Twilight mientras aun seguía escribiendo -*Me pregunto que será lo que escribe, esta desde que me desperté escribiendo*- pensé

-Wow- escuche de Opalo –Son las 8 de la noche- dijo mientras que por fin soltaba al pequeño dragón que al parecer se estaba quedando dormido por estar tanto rato en los brazos de ella –El tiempo paso muy rapido-

En eso Pinkie da un salto cerca Twilight, le susurra algo al oído en lo que ella solo sonríe y sale corriendo- ¿Que fue eso?- pregunte

-Es solo Pinkie siendo Pinkie- dijo a lo que yo estaba aun mas confundido; ella miro a las demás –Chicas, ayuden a Pinkie que necesitara ayuda, yo las alcanzo en unos 10 minutos- dijo a lo que las demás asintieron y salieron dejándonos a Opalo, Spike, ella y yo

-¿Que fue a Hacer Pinkie?- pregunto Opalo

-Solo unas cosas importantes- dijo mostrando una sonrisa – Spike, podrías enviar esta carta a la princesa- dijo mientras le pasaba un pergamino enrollado a el a lo que la quema con su flama verde

-¿Por que la quemo?- pregunto Opalo

-Es un hechizo especial que me pusieron a lo que me facilita enviar cartas directamente con la princesa- dijo Spike

-Wow, eso es correspondencia directa- dije en broma – ¿y que enviaste?

-Una investigación que tuve que hacer, y creo que se demorara mucho en responder ya que era un gran trabajo – dijo felizmente Twilight –Bueno, entonces síganme, tenemos que ir al Sugar Cube Corner

-¿A dónde?- preguntamos Opalo y yo al unísono

-Al Sugar Cup Corner, solo síganme- dijo Twilight saliendo de la biblioteca

Empezamos a caminar siguiendo a Twilight en donde hablamos de muchas cosas, entre ellas cosas de magias y conocimientos en general -*Valla que es fácil hablar con ella*- pensé

-Llegamos- dijo ella deteniéndose enfrente a un edificio muy colorido que mas parecía una casa hecha de dulces o pasteles pero que estaba muy silenciosa, incluso el interior estaba oscuro

-Eh Twili- ella me dejo decirle asi- ¿Estas segura que es aquí?

-Sip- dijo – Entren-

Mire a Opalo y me dijo que yo primero -*Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto*- pensé mientras entraba seguido por ella –Aquí no hay nad…-

-¡SORPRESA!- se escucho mientras se encendían las luces, vi a las chicas y a otros ponis, algunos que vi durante el día y otros que nunca había visto antes; yo me caí de espaldas y Opalo quedo literalmente en el techo

-¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Uh!, ¡los sorprendí! ¡si si si!- dijo Pinkie saltando por nuestro alrededor

-De eso dalo por seguro-dije levantándome – ¿Y que celebran?

-Daa, su bienvenida al pueblo- Dijo Pinkie

-Valla, gracias; ¿pero como preparo todo tan rápido?- dijo Opalo bajando

-Eso compañera nunca lo sabremos- dijo Applejack a nuestro lado – y eso que la ayudamos-

-¿Ah?- dijimos al unísono los dos

-Que están esperado, ¡Que empiece la FIESTA!- dijo a lo que los demás empezaron con la fiesta y la primera en ya acompañar a Pinkie era Opalo

-*Creo que el azúcar ya esta asiendo efecto*- me acerque un poco a Twilight y le susurre –¿Pinkie es siempre tan así?-

-No te imaginas- dijo en vos baja

-wow-

Durante la fiesta algunos ponis me miraban tanto a mí como a Opalo y murmuraban entre grupos pequeños, pero no los tome en cuenta, note lo muy feliz que estaba mi hermana jugando con Pinkie y las demás en diferentes juegos -*definitivamente hay que volver a este pueblo*- pensé mientras me acercaba al grupo –Es una Increíble fiesta-

-Pinkie siempre hace las mejores fiestas- dijo Rainbow

-Genial, me gustaría estar en todas- dijo Opalo -*Sip ya esta bajo los efectos del azúcar*- pensé mientras me reía

-Oye, ¿de que te ríes?- pregunto

-No, de nada hermanita- dije aun riéndome

Estábamos disfrutando de la fiesta hasta que me dio un poco de hambre, en lo que me aleje de las chicas en dirección a la mesa con los bocadillos -*Que probare primero*-

-Disculpa- escuche detrás

-Si- dije dándome la vuelta para ver a una cebra, pero al verla mejor a mi mente me llego una imagen de una pequeña cebra jugando cerca de…

-Zecora- dijo Twilight acercándose y sacándome de mi pequeño trance -*¿Que fue eso?*- pensé –No pensé verte en una fiesta de Pinkie-

-Algo me dijo que venir me sorprendería- dijo de una extraña forma –¿Acaso veo a un unicornio con cuerpo de cebra?-

-Eeee si, creo que si- dije ladeando la cabeza

-El llego hoy junto con su hermana- dijo twilight mientras apuntaba y la cebra miraba a Opalo

-Que curioso ha de ser- me miro- una pregunta te quiero hacer-

- si, ¿cual?-

-Esa pañoleta, ¿de donde la has sacado?-

-De echo no sabría como responderte eso, ya que la tengo desde que recuerdo- dije a lo que ella sonreía -*¿Por qué sonríe?

-Bueno, me retiro-

-Pero si acabas de llegar- dijo Twilight

-Solo vine por un presentimiento que he confirmado- dijo mientas se despedía de Twilight y se acercaba a mi con un ¿abrazo? que me dejo perplejo por dicha acción, al separarse de mi logre ver una lagrima que corría por su mejilla; intente decir algo pero ya se había alejado

Desvié la mirada hacia Twilight y ella me miraba extrañada -¿Qué acaba de pasar?-

-No lo se- dijo mientras miraba hacia donde se fue esa cebra –Nunca la había comportarse así-

Quede pensativo por ese encuentro extraño, pero decidí que mas tarde averiguaría que había pasado, ahora solo disfrutaría de la fiesta. Pasaron como una hora o un poco mas y note que ya casi no habían infantes en la fiesta, en lo que Pinkie hace un llamado a todos para que empiecen a bailar pero como nunca lo he hecho preferí quedarme al margen de los demás salían a la pista de baile entre ellos Opalo; curioso, primera ves que la veo bailar no lo hace tan mal

-Vamos hermanito, es divertido-

-No gracias, además no s…- sentí como me empujaron desde atrás, no se quien fue pero quede casi al medio, mire a todos lados –Que mas da- dije a lo que empecé a "moverme" y muchos me miraban, no sabría si era por estar haciéndolo bien o haciendo el ridículo; pero ya no me importaba, me estaba divirtiendo y me agradaba

Luego de varias canciones rápidas, algunas con parejas y otras solo improvisaron sentí como nuevamente me empujaban quedando frente a Twilight y ella me queda viendo, siento cambian la canción poniendo una muy lenta; veo a las demás bailarines notando que son solo parejas -*Ok, esto es incomodo*- pensé, pero me di cuenta que ella en ningún momento había salido a bailar y pensé ¿Por qué no? -¿Quieres bailar Twili?- pregunte estirando mi pezuña

Ella me mira unos segundos -Bueno, si tú quieres- dijo algo tímido

Por alguna razón que no me explico tomo a Twilight de su cintura sin molestar sus alas con una pezuña y con la otra tomo una de sus pezuñas mientras que ella pone su otra en mi hombro, pero antes la quede mirando un rato

-¿Pasa algo Dark?- me pregunto al ver que me quede mirándola

-Nada, solo que … te ves hermosa – dije a lo que ella se sonroja -*Creo que pensé en vos alta*- pensé a lo que reaccionaba de lo que dije –Disculpa si te incomode-

-Descuida- dijo ella a lo que la canción empezaba a sonar en ese punto donde el cuerpo empieza a moverse al ritmo de la melodía y a lo que da comienzo al movimiento y al baile; me muevo guiando a Twilight con una delicadeza que no sabia que tenia haciendo que se vea aun mas bella cuando se mueve al compás de la música, mientras nos movemos por momentos sentía que no había nadie mas en esa pista, solo ella y yo; llegando a la ultima tonada de la música antes de su terminar sujeto a Twilight suspendiéndola en el aire, dejando mi rostro cerca suyo, perdiéndome en esos hermosos ojos violeta pero luego me doy cuenta que a mi alrededor hay mucho ponis mirándonos y dándome cuenta de cómo es que tenia a Twilight

-Creo que mejor me retiro- dije algo rojo ayudando a Twilight parándose correctamente, la ves que me despedía de ella que y saliendo del local sin mirara a nadie -*¿Qué me paso allá dentro?*- pensé a la ves que sentí algo o mejor dicho garra en mi hombro

-No pensé que llegarías hasta ese nivel hermanito- dijo burlona mente

-Ya me imaginaba que tenías algo que ver en esto hermanita-

-¿Quién yo?- dijo riéndose –Apropósito nos dejaran dormir en la biblioteca- dijo riéndose

-Bueno, entonces hasta mañana- dije a lo que me iba

-Pero por que te vas si son como las 12 de la noche- dijo aun con energías

-Yo estoy cansado y te recomendaría no comer mas azúcar- dije mientras caminaba

Llegue a la biblioteca y toque la puerta, estuve un rato hasta que abrieron la puerta y me fije que era el pequeño dragón con una pequeñas ojeras

-Hola Spike, me dijeron que podía dormir acá hoy- dije a lo que el me dejo entrar dirigiéndome directamente al sillón –Hasta mañana Spike, o mejor dicho hasta después- dije cerrando mis ojos sabiendo que mañana será un laaaargo día.

Continuara…

* * *

_**Esperare con ansias las "criticas" xD **_


End file.
